The Power Inside
by RadientWings
Summary: She's from the oldest and most powerful bloodline of witches, but he's the oldest and more powerful creature out there - he's the only who can control her. The only reason Klaus keeps Caroline, however, is because she is of use to him. He doesn't think she might be his equal. Dark AU.


**Another dark klaroline oneshot ;) Hope you like it! The writing style for this one is a bit different from my usual; it was a little experiment and hopefully it works well for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own TVD, what made you think that?**

The Power Inside

The magic runs through her veins, sparking her blood and making it race. Power crackles off her, lighting the cold night air as she directs her magic, pushes it and bends it to her will. This spell is important and she needs to get it right or else _he_ will be upset, will be angry with her.

She can't allow that to happen. She's his servant, after all… no, she's _more_ than that... she's his partner, the closest thing to an equal he has. She's the card up his sleeve, his 'little secret weapon' as he often calls her.

She's a witch, one of the most powerful ones in the world. Her bloodline is ancient and pure, her magic almost impossibly strong. Anyone who met her would think she was unable to be controlled, to be tamed. They didn't realize that there had only ever been one person who could do so. Only one person had enough power and _command_ to do so.

Him.

Her magic had once been unsullied, untainted, only light. Pure. But when he came into her life and showed her what darkness and shadow had to offer, her magic began to change. It became heavy and black, weighing her down with its power. The spirits of her ancestors no longer called to her as they once did; now her magic found its source in the life around her, sucking it out and giving her more and more power. Blood magic.

Expression, as it's called.

Regardless of its name, it makes her veins blacken, the pupils of her eyes expand until there is no more blue to see. Even her normally sunshine bright hair seemingly dims. She looks dangerous now, she knows, dressed all in black from her stiletto boots to her leather jacket to the heavy eyeliner around her eyes. The only color she wears is the blood red ruby hanging around her neck, infused with her magic. It was a gift from him and she never takes it off.

She is vastly different from how she used to be. But it is worth it, because she's a force to be reckoned with now, no longer bound by the morals she'd once had.

She is of use to him. He has made it that way. So he will keep her by his side, _that_ she knows. And there is nothing she wants more.

Her wandering thoughts once again focus on the spell she is casting, a familiar thrill rushing through her body as her magic expands farther and farther out. The ancient sword in her hands trembles as the black magic takes ahold of it, cursing it. He'd told her to make sure that it would boil the blood of any creature, living or dead, should they try to touch the sword without his permission. It was of the utmost importance, he'd told her, that this sword never be taken from their hands. She didn't ask why it was so important, for it was not her place. All she knew of the sword was that it was a key of some sort, something that would lead him to an object he desperately wanted.

She didn't ask what that was either.

He'd _created_ her, made her what she is today. She'd give him the blood of a thousand innocents if that were what he required of her.

A small part of her, hidden deep down inside behind this veil of blackness she wore, cried out at the mere thought. She easily ignored it. It had been a long time since she let that part of herself control her actions.

Finally, she could feel the magic setting into the sword, it being somewhat resistant to her as there were still some traces of ancient magic on it. Still, she was able to finish her spell, could feel it encase the sword, trapping it within its grips.

Triumphant, she smiles to herself, bringing her magic back to her. Once returns returned completely to her senses, she hears a sardonic clapping from behind. She turns around to see the man who had been on her thoughts staring at her, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Perfect as always, Caroline." Klaus says lowly, approaching her until he is standing so close she knows he can feel her excited blood thrumming through her veins. Caroline feels the heavy weight of his eyes staring at her, appraising her, dark orbs looking at her with unhidden lust.

"I'd except no less." She replies, meeting his gaze head on. She does not look away from his eyes even as he takes sword from her fingers. He does so slowly, purposefully leaning in even closer until they are nearly touching chest-to-chest. It thrills her that she can be so close to him, this thousand-year-old hybrid that was untouchable to everyone but her. She doesn't even notice that blade nicks her palm, her mind and body instead completely focusing on the man before her.

Klaus, however, notices immediately, his eyes glinting suddenly with gold as he growls slightly. His hand immediately grips her wrist, turning it so her palm faces upward, allowing them both to see her blood leaking from the small wound, red droplets spilling against her pale skin, wasted.

"Such a temptress you are, love." Klaus tells her before slowly lifting her hand to his, and languidly licking up the blood, a mockery of a kiss. She knows what's coming next, knows that he cannot resist the power of her blood even if he tired.

His fangs extend into long, dangerous points and he suddenly pulls her into him so she is flush againt his chest. Caroline finds herself staring at his fangs, thinking they are oddly beautiful, just before he sinks them into the soft skin of her wrist. She only flinches a little, used to this familiar pain by now.

He is clutching her hand in his now, in order to hold her wrist closer to his hungry mouth. Caroline thinks that perhaps in another life he might hold her hand just because he wanted to. But this is the world she lives in and this is the man that has long ago taken her heart for himself. The fingers of her other hand tangle in his soft shirt as he bites deeper. She gasps slightly at this, and in response Klaus' arm tightens around waist, crushing her to him. It's sick sort of embrace, but Caroline doesn't want to be in the arms of any other.

When Klaus decides he has had enough, he lets her wrist drop unceremoniously from his mouth, the gold of his eyes receding into blue, fangs slowly withdrawing again. He does not let her go, however, not just yet. His eyes are still dark with desire as they peer into her own. With a smirk, his hand travels to her cheek, caressing her with an almost forced gentleness, twirling a lock of her hair idly with his fingers.

His forehead almost touches hers as he leans forward just the smallest bit more. "I wish I could stay here with you, love, but I'm afraid I have important things to attend to."

_More important things he won't tell me about, _Caroline finds herself thinking with slight annoyance, _I bet it has to do with this stupid sword too. _

"I can help you." She suggests after a silent moment. "Let me go with you. It's always handy to have a witch around that's on _your_ side." _Especially a witch like me. One that can give you everything you've ever craved. Power. Security. Loyalty. Family... _

_Love._

Klaus looks down at her contemplatively his hand still lying possessively against her cheek. For a moment Caroline thinks that he's maybe considering it, that maybe he will want to her to come with him like he never has before. This is not the first time she's asked in her three years by his side nor will it be the last. She only hopes it would be the last time she would _have_ to ask.

She is distracted from her thoughts when his hand suddenly moves to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her blonde locks, using them to harshly pull her head back. She isn't surprised when in the next moment his lips cover hers, demanding and unyielding, infused with an undeniable passion. Although her heart begins to beat faster in excitement as he deepens the kiss, as he holds her so tightly against him that she almost believes he never wants to let her go, she knows he will.

And a few heated moments later he does. Releasing her hair and her lips, Klaus moves back, a placating look on his face. It doesn't work on Caroline though; she can see the tenseness in his shoulders and knows that her question bothers him more than he thinks it should.

Regardless, he says what she knew he would say all along. "You must stay out of sight, love. You can hardly by my little secret weapon if you came, now could you?" He tells her, somewhat condescendingly. The blonde knows she should consider herself lucky that he is not more wrathful with her; Klaus is not known for his patience, and being questioned grated on his patience almost as much as disobedience did. Still, a part of her wants him to get angry at her, to show her some more of that deep passion he has on the inside; the same passion he applies to everything in his life.

Except, apparently, her.

Caroline feels a sudden rush of anger run through her body, her magic rearing up inside her, spreading blackness.

"Do you really want me stuck here for the rest of my life doing nothing but tiny spells like an errand girl? You know I am capable of much more than that!" Caroline finds herself saying, shocking even herself. She has long ago learned not argue, that she should lapse now is a major mistake on her part.

Her anger fades just as his own rises, red hot and deadly. In the next instant his powerful hands have encircled her throat, lifting her from the ground. Caroline chokes but doesn't fight; she never fights, not against him, not like this, not even when they both know she might be able to_ win._

It seems that seeing her lack of self-defense make Klaus realize exactly what he is doing and _who _he was doing it to; he immediately releases her, pulling her upright when she collapses from lack of oxygen.

He doesn't apologize but she doesn't expect him to either. Instead he waits until she has her breath back and her gaze turns steely. It's easier for him if she is this way, strong and unmoving. She doesn't flinch when he touches her again, this time less harshly than before. He kisses her briefly but roughly, obviously still raw from his little display.

That doesn't stop him from whispering in her ear, however, from promising her that he would be back soon and they could have some _real _time together within the privacy of his bedroom. She won't refuse, even after this, and _that _they both know. He voice carries a secret promise and a darkness that sends shivers up her spine, but he speaks for only a moment longer.

He does not even say goodbye when he leaves in the blink of an eye, only pausing to pick up the cursed sword, leaving Caroline alone in the dark.

_He doesn't think I'm good enough, doesn't think I'm his equal. But what he doesn't see that I'm already his equal, _the blonde finds herself thinking savagely, her magic swirling furiously inside her as she stares at the spot where Klaus had been only moments ago.

_I have been ever since the day he made me who I am._

_Ever since the day I decided I would do anything for him._

And just like that she is no longer angry, no, now she's _determined_ and that in itself is a much more dangerous thing. _I'll prove to him just how much he needs me. _With a new glint in her eyes, Caroline begins to follow Klaus' footsteps, barely noticing the fires she leaves behind in her wake, her magic acting up after her temporary loss of control.

Her will is ironclad now, however, and she knows what she must do.

_He created me._

_I owe him everything. Including myself._

With a smirk, Caroline Forbes trusts the ancient power within herself, letting it lead her to the one place she most wanted to be, with Klaus.

**That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed; I know I enjoyed writing it. But then again, who doesn't like writing a little dark klaroline every now and then?**

**I just wanted to let you know that this is the third oneshot for the Inside series, which is basically a series of AU dark klaroline oneshots; they're not really related but they have the same kind of themes. If you're interested in them, feel free to check out The Devil Inside and The Animal Inside (nominated for the klaroline awards '13) on my profile ;) (Sorry for the shameless self promotion!)**

**Anyways, once again I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
